Harry Potter and The Epicenter of Dreams
by CharmedEmerald
Summary: When Harry relatives leave the house to him,he starts to take charge of his life and appearance. With a new gift to talk to people in his dreams, his year couldn't get any wilder... Even with Voldie-Mort on the loose.
1. Chapter1

Harry Potter and The Epicenter of Dreams

Summary: When Harry relatives leave the house to Harry, he starts to take charge of his life and appearance. With a new gift to talk to people in his dreams, his year couldn't get any wilder... Even with Voldie-Mort on the loose.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything that have to do with Harry Potter. Don't sue because you're only get a few cd's and maybe a broke stereo.

Chapter1: Dreams and A new beginnings.

_His emerald eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Constant beating rung in his ears and he realized it was his heart. His footsteps sounded loud and thundered down the hall making his heart beat faster. The pale texture of his face was so white he looked like a ghost. His usual untidy black hair was now slick and straight, making him look like a vampire who had just gotten beaten. Turning his head side to side, he continued to walk down the dark hallway, blue lights flickering on every once in a while._

_Stopping suddenly, he turned around and looked behind himself making sure no one was following him. Shaking his head, his teary eyes started to shed a few tears when he realized he was trapped, and he didn't like to be hopeless at all. Walking faster, he started to jog, and than he ran like his life depended on it. He just ran straight and ignored the whispering that he seemed to hear coming from the walls. His foot caught onto something on the cement floor and he fell, his body crashing down hard on the cold floor._

" _Damn it!" He swore, and than hissed in pain as his head started to pound. Pulling himself up onto his knees, he slowly got up and hissed again as his left foot crack and he knew he had broken a bone. Loud footsteps caught his attention and he turned his head side to side to see where they were coming from. But it seemed like there were a hundred. They continued to come from both sides and he knew his life was over. Suddenly they stopped and he gave a silent thanks to god for that. But his luck ran out when a rough hand grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards them. Trying to break free, he turned his face to them so he could see who it was but gasped in shock when he saw who it was. Sirius Black was standing there in all his glory glowing like a glow worn. His face looked much healthier and his smile lite up the whole hallway. Not caring if he was dreaming or not, he jumped up with a leap of joy and flung his arms around his godfather reaping words. He felt his godfather patted him on his head and snuggled closer to him._

" _Hey kiddo!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully, tears coming down his pale cheeks." How did you get here?" He asked in awe._

_Harry looked up at him with a frown, he didn't know if he was dreaming or not anymore. Everything seemed so real, and his foot still aced with pain." I don't know," He muttered quietly,'' I thinking I'm dreaming Sirius.''_

" _You are huh? Well I guess that makes sense. The last thing I remember is falling into that bloody veil in the department of mysteries." He remembered with a frown of his own, his cheerful attitude turning suddenly to hopeless and confusion._

" _I though you were gone, I tried to tell Remus and Dumbledor but they wouldn't listen to...'' Harry rambled as he unhooked himself from his godfather._

_Sirius shushed him by putting a finger to his mouth." I think I am dead or something like it. When I fell through the veil, this bloody git named Silence took me to a Cell, there I kinda walked through a couple of walls and ended up here.''_

" _See you have to be dreaming!" Harry yelled in victory, his emerald eyes lighting up for a second.'' We can only do that type of bizarre stuff in our dreams ... That means your dreaming.''_

" _No Harry it's not that simple, maybe were in some kind or different world. You know like a dream world, it explains why I can walk through walls and you can feel pain.'' He explained, his black eyes gleaming dangerous looking like a mass murder who is plotting something._

" _Well I'm going to have to wake up sometime Snuffles, why don't we try to figure out how we can get you out of here." Harry said defeated suddenly feeling so exhausted. He would of clasped but Sirius grabbed him as he saw his eyes turn back in his head. _

_The last thing Harry heard before he blacked out was" Goodnight Harry ..."_

... End of Dream...

Harry sat bolt up on his bed as he awoken, his body trembling because he felt so cold. Laying his head back on his pillow, he aloud himself to get a couple of hours of dreamless sleep.

" POTTER! GET YOU LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE AND COCK YOUR COUSIN SOME BREAKFAST." The voice of his sooo lovely Uncle Vernon rung out through his sleep. Grunting loudly, he grabbed his glasses on the night stand next to his bed and put them on, his vision clearing fully. He scratched his head as he tried to remember what he dreamed about last night. It was like someone put a memory charm on him or something. Shrugging, he thought it must have been nothing important if he didn't remember.

Walking down the stairs, he smelled bacon frying and smiled. _Yep, he loved it when his Aunt put something on and than by the time he got down there it wa_s always _burnt_ He thought sarcastically. Why didn't she just wait he swore.

" Harry go get the bacon before it burns you you lazy bum." His aunt sneered to him as soon as he walked in.

" Yes Aunt Petunia." He said calmly, holding in some of the anger that he really felt. Running to the stove, he flipped over the bacon before deciding it was done. Pulling out some plates from the china cabinet, he fixed the Dursleys with two pieces of bacon each and than grabbed one for himself. Sitting down at the table, he immediately notice something was wrong, he could feel the tension in the room began to heat up. His Aunt Petunia was oddly silent and wasn't eating her food. His Uncle Vernon was eating to slowly, and his eyes was fixed on his plate and didn't waver once. Dudley sat smugly in his chair, a smirk plastered on his face. Harry started to pale, and couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy.

Finally unable to take it, he broke the silence." What's going on?"

No one spoke, and all eyes turned to him. He fidgeted uncomfortable by their gazes.

" Harry," His Aunt said in a surprising soft tone, her eyes still cast down her plate." We are moving, and we can't take you with us because..."

Harry interrupted her before before she could finish." You can't just leave. Where would I go? I have no other place to go!" He cried out.

" Shut your bloody trap Potter! And let your Aunt finish!" Uncle Vernon roared, his face turning red with anger.

Harry blinked in surprise, but nodded and let his Aunt finish." Like I was saying, Vernon got a new job offer at this place in London called Surely Wails. It's a big film place and it's a great opportunity, but we can't have you there." She finished softly.

Harry sat stunned in his chair trying to process the whole thing. His mind feeling numb and billions of question popping up in his head." So where doe's that leave me?" He asked quietly, fear in clearly in his eyes.

" That leaves you Potter," Vernon chuckled amusedly at his own words, and than continued." Here."

Harry blinked," Here, you mean I'm staying her by myself?" He asked stupidly, happiness starting to arise.

" Yes here," Vernon repeated with a bored tone." Were leaving you right here. Your going to be sent money every week, and you better use it wisely. Send one of those freaky letters usually like your suppose too. And no freaky stuff, we don't want the neighbors to see." He finished with a wicked grin.

" Okay what's the catch?"Harry asked with a frown." There's no way your going to leave me in a house alone. There must be a catch."

Dudley who was oddly silent through this whole discussion, finally decided to speak." Well there is no catch Potter," He sneered, and Harry couldn't help but hear the envious tone he used." Mother and Father thinks it's the perfect plan. And they thought they should of done it along time ago. I don't understand, why would they let a freak stay at home by itself."

" Now,now Pumpkins, no need for that tone," Aunt Petunia shushed, her face plastered with a fake sickly expression." Harry is going to be a fully grown wizard next summer. And he can do magic! We don't want him to have flashbacks and let his magic get out of hand. Now do we pumpkins?" She asked with a smile.

Dudley paled, and shook his head." No, no, no, no, mother," He stuttered, looking almost petrified." I, I, I, don't want that to happen."

Harry smirk, and he looked like a real Slytherin as he leaned back against his chair with an ( I'm The King ) Gleam in his emerald eyes.

...End of chapter1...

Sorry for any confusion you had with my un- edited story. I really need a BETA! Anyone interested? If you are email me pleasseeeeeeeeeeee ...


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2: A New start

Next the day later, one Harry Potter could be found seeing the Dursleys out. He had a cheesy smile plastered across his face, and his eyes twinkled much like Albus Dumblerdor. His Uncle Vernon was hauling the last of their cloths out to the car, and Aunt Petunia and her son could be see sitting in the car chatting cheerfully.

Putting on a fake serious expression, he watched his Uncle walk towards the drivers side of the car and look up at him before getting in." Remember boy, no funny stuff. You should be grateful we left you the furniture. Anyway, we didn't want anything that reminded us of you." He muttered and got in the car.

The Gryffindor nodded, his eyes still twinkling as he shut the door with a sign of relief. And thats when realization truly hit him. He could do anything he wanted to.

" Ha Ha!" He shouted in glee, doing a little dance around the house." I'm alone. I'm alone." He chanted, before retreating to the couch to watch some Television.

Later that day, the emerald eyed teen found himself bored. He was laying across his bed with a sad smile on his face, and his thoughts drifted to Sirius. Something in his mind keep telling him he was forgetting something. Usually when he tried to remember something he'd get a headache. Now he was getting strange pains in his left ankle when ever he tried to remember. Signing he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. The moon was shining through his window, and it's light shined onto his ceiling brighting up the room.

" _Sirius I know your still alive," _Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek."_ I'm just going to have to play the hero again and come find you."_

_( Dream world )_

" _Harry Potter," Came a raspy voice. Harry turned around and expected to see Sirius, but instead came face to face with his father. He gasped and tried to back up, fearing that this was just a trick. The blue lights flickered off for a few seconds, and Harry thought his life was over. He wasn't able to see a thing, and he didn't want to run down the hallway and get lost again. He was about to ask something when his father or the impostor spoke again." I have waited 15 years to speak with you my son. Sirius has told Lily and I so much about you," He gave a manly chuckle, and puffed out his chest ignorantly." And now I have finally been able to find you."_

_Harry gasped, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't care if he looked weak in front of his father either. This was truly a lifetime moment." Why?" He croaked out, tears starting to run down his cheek._

" _Why what son?" James Potter asked, his hazel eyes looking into emerald ones with confusion._

" _After 15 teen years, why have you finally decided to pop up in my dreams now?" He explained._

_The older Gryffindor frowned, and made a guilty face as he ran his hair through his untidy raven hair." I really wanted too son, but I was scared of your reaction. You have gone through so much without us there. I didn't just want to pop up in you head and weaken you or anything of that sort. You have created a shield around yourself Harry," He paused." And I didn't want to ruin it."_

_The emerald eyed boy shook his head stubbornly." So what changed your mind?" He asked._

" _Sirius told us about what happened at the department of mysteries. He said that he had talked to you before in one dream, and that dream was kinda strange for him." James gave a throaty chuckle." He said he was trapped in some type of world and you were there. He said yall was trying to find away to get him out of there when you clasped. And because Sirius was a little bit of stronger than you, he didn't clasp until an hour later. When he woke up he wasn't in his bed like you, he was in the epicenter of dreams, a place where we wizards go when we pass. There he told me about you and how you managed to talk to him through your dreams. Lily was there and said she had the gift to. And that was the gift to talk to anybody in your dreams, dead or alive. You just have to be sure their sleep. You can use this gift for great things, you may not remember this dream when you wake up. Lily told me she didn't start remember her dreams until four months later, and when she did they came in handy. "_

" _So I'm going to wake up and not remember this at all," Harry asked again, watching his father nod sadly." Will was the point of the dreams? Anything I remember is going to be forgotten."_

_The hazel eyed man chuckled again, a mischievous expression on his face." Well that's thing funny thing about this all really. When Lily couldn't remember her dreams, she'd always come into the common room glowing. We never knew why, but it was a little funny that I was also glowing too."_

_Harry made a choking noise in his throat, but the stubborn, older Gryffindor continued." It was because we had the best night of se ..."_

_...End of dream..._

" Ahhhhhh!" The brunnett haired boy screamed, his face paling. And all of suddenly he started laughing, clutching his stomach while tears streamed down his face. He couldn't remember why he was laughing or anything, but everything seemed so funny to him. After an hour or so he finally calmed down, his face glowing with happiness. A happiness he haven't felt since he first met Sirius Black.

" Well," He said to himself," I guess today might actually be a good day. Today might actually be a new start."

Later that afternoon, the gryffindor was looking out of the kitchen window with a smile. He watched as Tonks and Moody argued about something. His anger flared because of it, but than he calmed down thinking that they were risking their life for him.

Smirking he had the perfect plan, he wanted to to get out of this bloody house and go get a major makeover. Bu with Moody and Tonks standing right outside his house, there was no way that was going to happen. He though about going and getting his dad invisibility cloak, but remember that Mad-eye-Moody could se through anything. Growling her ran upstairs and pulled out all of his money he had stored in his trunk, his eyes eagerly counting the golden gallions. He had anoth for some new glasses and cloths, but he didn't know about shoes. Signing he ran down stairs and peaked out of his back door to see if anybody was watching. When he saw no one, he ran through the Dursleys back yard like a wild bear. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran through a couple of woods. Finally, he was on the next street, and his clothes were tore and a mess.

Taking out his out from his back pocket, he pointed at the bottom the street and tried to pretend he was lost. Nothing happen, growling in frustrations he was about to accidentally blow a pot hole in the street when a loud bang caught his attention. Grinning from ear to ear, he picked up his gaze and place it on the large bus in front of him, the night bus.

Immediately the door open and he was greeted by Stan." What's up Neville! Long time no see."

Harry chuckled nervously as he greeted his friend." Yeah, Ugh, I been kinda busy and stuff."

Stan chuckled and aloud and held up his hand when Harry was about to give him some gallions." This one is one me."

" Ugh, Thanks"

Harry rested back into his seat as he sat down. His head spinning as the night bus took off. Grabbing one of the bars beside him with his right hand, he held on for dear life. Hours later it seemed, the bus finally stopped at Diagon Ally.

Giving Stan a grateful smile, he walked off the bus, almost losing his balance as he stepped off." Thanks again Stan, and I'll see you later."

" Good bye Harry Potter." Was his respond, Harry whirled around to ask him how he knew but they had already taken off.

" Just great ..." He groaned, before making his way to this robe shop called ' Classic styles, for classic Wizards'. Entering the store, he immediately notice that everyone turned to look at him with disgust, and he couldn't blame them. Everyone in there was dressed in expensive robes, and he wore tore up muggle cloths. Shrugging he was about to explore this place father when a lady walked up to, distaste clearly in her eyes.

" May I help you?" She asked, her cold blue eyes looking at him as if he was some kind of animal.

" Ugh maybe, I'm looking for some nice robes." He explained, his emerald eyes looking into hers.

The lady rubbed both of her hands on her nice robes, and sized him up with dismay." No we don't have nothing in your size here."

Harry wanted to scream at her but he smirked again, allowing his Slytherin side to surface." I know you do Ms?"

" Ms Novelman." She responded with a sneer.

" Ah! Yes, Ms Novelman. I understand right now I don't look presentable, but believe me it's been along week," He chuckled." And I'm in need of a whole new look, I'm famous after all."

" Ha! Thats a new one," She amused, her eyes twinkling." Your famous, and may I ask for what?"

Harry didn't say anything, but he ran his hands through his hair exposing his scar." I do believe you already know."

Ms Novelmans eyes widen, and she fanned herself to prevent herself from fainting." Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, please excuse my lack of judgment. I'll give you all the robes you want for free, a matter of fact, I'll give you new look. I have another department in the back of this one. It has my two personal hair dressers and stylist."

" Okay." Harry agreed, but was not prepared when the crazy lady grabbed his wrist roughly hauling him to the back of the store.

" Here we are," She announced as the opened the door that lead to other department. It was a small room about the size of his bedroom. The walls were painted red and blue, and there five chairs in front of a hug mirror that took up the whole wall. There were two man, both of them were tight leather pants, and a long white button up shirt. One of them had brown long hair, and the other one had long blond hair.

" Hey Mary, who is this fellow." Chuckled the one with blond hair.

" This is Harry Potter!" She said excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

The with brown hair balanced himself on the wall." Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-lived?"

" Yeah that's him, he was in a need of a total makeover." She explained slowly.

" Well my name is Alex, and this is Orlando." The blond hair introduced, his eyes practically undressing him.

" Please to meet you." Harry replied, his face starting to flush under their gazes.

" Well I'm going back up front to check on the store . You have a good time Harry." Mary said, grinning as she ran out the door.

The defeater of the Dark lord was scared, he was terrified as he watched them circle him like a pray. His last thoughts were_' Sirius please save me '_ And than the two predictors punched.

...Two hours later...

Harry was walking out of the department with his head held high. His emerald flamed glasses sliding down his nose expertly. He watched as many heads turned his way, and some jaws dropped. He couldn't' t blame them, in cording to Orlando and Alex he looked bloody hot. His hair was in short spikes with emerald streaks in them, so they matched his hair. He had on black a robe that was the finest silk he ever felt in his life. And it was also lined in emerald that seemed to glow. His dragon hide boots were all black but had a little emerald dragon on the side. Mary who was currently holding robes dropped them as her eyes met him. Harry chuckled and gave her a curt nod before heading out the door, not even looking back. _Yeah! _He though _Today was a new start._

...End Of chapter2...

Yeah I know! Kinda confusing and messed up. I'm still loooking for a Beta... Email me at if your interested.


	3. Chapter3:Part1

Chapter3: Part1 A dream and a chat with a D.E. And the train ride.

" My name is Lucius Malfoy," Came a voice behind him. Harry was on his way out when a firm hand grabbed his wrist. His heart stopped as he turned around, hoping Lucius Malfoy wouldn't recognize him. His scar was hidden by some makeup" It's a pleasure to see a young man as yourself radiate so much power.

Harry nodded, not wanting to speak. How the hell, or when the hell did they let this bastard out of jail." Ugh.. My name is Alexander Evans." He choked out, his face flushing with anger as he stared the murder in the eye. How dare he strut around like he did nothing.

Lucius nodded, his grayish,blue eyes piercing into his like needles." Oh! Your from a line of Evans," He said surprised, his emotionless expression wavering. Harry nodded and mentally cursed himself, why did he have to use his mothers last name." Are you related to Mrs and Mr Evans?" He asked.

" No! Ugh! I really don't have any family I'm aware of." He babbled out. Lucius nodded with a smirk as if he knew something nobody knew.

" Oh! Well you did hear of the Potters?" He asked, his smirk gone and now replaced with a frown of distaste,

" Yeah I did, who didn't." Harry said nonchalantly, suddenly feeling more confident.

Malfoy shook his head with a amused smirk." Well you do have the Evans trade mark emerald eyes. I never seen anyone with eyes like yours expect for the Evans. You must be related to them."

" I never really took the time to get to know any of my family," Harry said suddenly feeling anger." All of the family I have is me okay! So please leave me alone ." With that said he pushed Lucius away and jogged ahead. He didn't know where is was going but he needed to get as far away so he could call the night bus. When he was sure Lucius was no where in site he pointed his wand at the ground and tried to pretend to be lost. It was five seconds later when he heard a boom and the night bus was right in front of him.

" Hey Neville," Stan joked as he helped him on the bus." Ya looking good. Ya better bring a bloody girl replete to school with ya."

Harry blushed as he sat down, his heart still racing as a picture of Lucius smirk came into his head. Lucius probably knew he was Harry Potter, but the real question was why didn't he try to take him back to Voldemort.\

Later that day, Harry was preparing a feast for himself. He had backed some brownies,cookies,cakes and other sweets for desert. For dinner he had made some turkey,chicken,mash potatoes, green beans, and some sweet bread. He had borrowed a cock book from Miss Figgs, who of course knew the Dursleys had left him there. She swore she wouldn't tell Albus as long as he behaved. She could understand he was still grieving and needed time. And she didn't wasn't Albus to interfere with any of that and make it worst. So she said she'd get all his food but he had to behave and stay inside. And of course he was going to behave, but he couldn't say that for staying inside.

Fixing himself a nice full plate, he promised himself he was going to work out everyday and gain a little muscle. He didn't want to be a muscle man, but he didn't want to have muscles you could barely see. His plan was to work out every morning at 6:00 o'clock. Take a five minute break at 7:00 o'clock, and than run around the back yard for an hour. Nodding to himself, Hogwarts was in for a long year.

_Harry looked around the strange place with wide eyes. A memory struck his head as he glanced around the white boarded up room i n awe. There were pictures of a girl about his age that looked exactly like him. She had red hair and huge emerald eyes, and her face was masked in innocence. _

" _That innocence isn't there anymore Harry," Harry whirled around to come face to face with the girl in the picture. The only difference was that her innocent face looked haunted and her huge eyes hung with pain." It was gone the day I died."_

" _Who are you?" He asked. _

_The girl chuckled with amusement, and her whole face seemed to light up for a second." I'm a dream girl, a nonexistent person. I'm a person who you made up in your mind for your sake. I am nothing but a star in your universe."_

" _So your not real?" He asked, confusion written over your face._

" _No and yes. If I were to kick you arse right now you'd wake up and feel it. It's part of the gift you have. And that's what I really came here to inform you of," She smile as she explained." You will remember all of your dreams for this point on. When you wake up you'd remember every dream you had as if you already knew them. Just remember that this is a special gift and you should respect it. And don't be confuse when you have no more dreams for a while, it happens a lot. It only means that your mind is trying to regain some energy. Because if you can talk to people in your mind it's going to take a lot of energy, and sometime or later it's going to run out. You're probably notice your magical powers will be lower for a while. It's kinda complicated really, so it's alright to be confused and lost sometimes."_

_Harry stood there stunned, trying to process some of the things she explained." Okay, Ugh, sooo where doe's that leave you? If your real, what's your part in my dreams? How did I create you and why would I create you" _

" _For your first questions, where does that leave me. If leave leaves me here in my realm. The only time you'd see me is if your in danger or something. I'm the mentor of your dreams and we share a bond. I'll be able to talk to you in your head sleep or not sleep. I'm part of you now Harry. You created a equal of you Harry, and I'm your equal. You did talk to your father before in a dream, he told you that you created a shield around yourself. I'm that shield Harry."_

Four weeks later it was September 1,Harry was prepared to go back to Hogwarts. He had his trunk packed with all his school books. His wardrobe was ready and he was ready to surprise everyone with his new look. He hadn't had anymore dreams or anything, but he was lucky he didn't. With his training and everything he needed a full night of rest. Signing he dragged his trunk out the door where Mad-eye-moody and Tonks were waiting for him.

" Hey Harry!" Tonks exclaimed as she sized him up, a flush coming to her cheeks." You sure changed, is that the same little boy I seen just a few months ago."

Harry nodded with a smile, he was wearing the first outfit he had, but he looked different because of the extra muscles. His boyish face was gone and shaped into a more mature look. You couldn't see much of his much of his body because of the robes, but you could tell he had a nice body.

Sooner or later they were at kings cross and ready to run through the wall. Harry ran through first and than Moody and Tonks came last. Chuckling he made his way to the train and found a compartment suddenly feeling good.

The door slide open and Harry didn't even look up." Harry!" Hermonie shouted happily. Harry jumped up and hugged Hermonie tightly." Your grown!"

" Yeah you did," Said a voice from the doorway, and it was dripping with hate. Harry turned around and found himself surprised. Ron was looking nice, he had on a decent robe, his hair was in spikes like Harry's but looked a little croaked. He had on some boots that looked a little ragged but nice, and were red and gold." So who told you I was getting a makeover."

Hermonie gave Ron a stern look." No one could of, remember we couldn't write to him."

" Yeah, I was out and some crazy lady decided since I was the boy-who-lived I needed a good look." The emerald eyed boy said calmly.

" So when I finally decided to do something better than you, you ruin it," The red hair yelled.

" Ron! Now your acting like a jealous prick." The book worm stepped in.

Ron shook his head stubbornly." Well I'll always be second to Harry Potter."

Probably the shorties chapter I written so far. Well sorry and yes I'm still looking for a Beta. Now what else did I have to write? Oh! Yeah, Ugh, it is going to be another chapter 3. It's just going to be part 2. Yeah? Ugh? I think that is all now, I really can't remember what else I needed to write?


	4. Chapter3:Part2

Chapter3: part 2: Train rides and Trails of friendship.

Harry leaned against his seat as he watched his ex best friend babble on about nonsense. Rolling his eyes, he smiled at Hermione as she turned to him with a hopeless expression.

"Ron, this is not the time for your bloody games!" Hermione exclaimed surprising Harry and Ron both. "We are going into a war you know! We have no time for jealous fights and other bloody nonsense. You didn't even ask Harry about how he was feeling about Sirius!"

By the time Hermione was done yelling, the redheaded Weasley had turned a brilliant shade of red, reminiscent of a tomato, in his embarrassment. "Hermione! Haven't you ever felt envious? Even at times? Harry's always getting the attention! That's all I read about in the bloody Daily Prophet. **_HARRY POTTER'S MY SAVIOR_." **Ron mocked thickly, his eyes starting to darken a shade.

"Well, Harry is the Boy-who-lived," Hermione said cheerfully, with no trace of jealousy. "I accept that because I don't like attention, and Harry doesn't either, so stop yelling at Harry and point your anger to all of his fans across the world. They're the ones making Harry famous. I once read that you can't be famous without fans and supporters, Ron, and Harry has them both. He doesn't strut around like Draco Malfoy acting cocky and such, instead he avoids the fame, if he wanted to act like an bloody famous, cocky arse, then he would have taken Malfoy's hand that day on the train, but he didn't. Instead he choose a Weasley, a Weasley whose family was poor but he still accepted them. He chose you, Ron, for his best friend and someone he could turn to for help. Please don't make him regret the last four years he known you as a friend."

When Hermione's speech was over, Ron was looking pretty guilty. Harry had tears in his eyes, and not wanting them to fall he blinked them away. "You're a good friend Hermione," Harry praised, "And don't you ever forget that."

"Yeah, Hermione, you are a good friend," Ron said before turning his gaze to the raven-haired boy's eyes. "You are too Harry. I'm so sorry about my jealous fits these days. Its kinda like I can't control them or something. Maybe it's because I just need a reason to yell at you because I feel like you shouldn't be grieving and stuff. It's something stupid, really, Harry. It's just that I thought that you shouldn't be grieving when everybody else is dying. I guess I needed a release in anger and you were an open door."

Harry nodded, accepting the explanation from the red haired boy. "It's okay, Ron, that's what friends do for each other, they forget and eventually forgive."

"You're right Harry," Hermione nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "We're friends who stick together through thick and thin. We are leaders and powerful teens who are ready to kick 'Ole Voldie's arse. We are a golden trio."

"A golden trio..." Ron thought aloud, as if considering the name. "We are a golden trio Hermione, and we're also friends who will go through trials and such. The golden Trio is what we are, and were going to make ourselves our rightful places in the history books."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we really could. If we continue with Dumbledore's Army we're okay. This is the year we've all been dreading. This is the year of trails of friendship, and betrayal of the worst kind."

"_And don't forget the year we Hogwarts houses finally come together_." Hermione said softly, a tear running down her left cheek.

"_Long time no see." Harry said, turning around to face the emerald-eyed girl._

_The girl chuckled, "Yeah, it has been a while."_

"_You never did tell me your name." Harry said, his eye eyes meeting hers._

"_Julia Roberts," She replied **( AN: I had to use the name.) **_

"_If you are a non-existent person, who named you?" He wondered out loud._

"_I was once a person, I just died." She answered._

"_I thought you said I created you." Harry said confused._

_Julia rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "You did create me, but when you're not sleeping I'm always in the Epicenter of Dreams, you know, the place your mom and dad are," At his nod she continued. "A girl named Julia Roberts died in a car crash fourteen years ago on Halloween. I was that girl. I was only 1 year old. From there, I went to the Epicenter of Dreams and I was cared for by a woman named Lily Evans, your mother." _

"_When I was 11, I started to hear things in my head. Your mother and father thought it was just some bad spirit who had managed to get into the realm of dreams. Four years after that I heard a boy calling out a name. A mans name, and that name was Sirius. I ran straight to Lily and James with it, and they went into shock. About an hour later a man turn up in the dark hallways, that is, where the bad wizards go. I think that was the hallway you first dreamed of when you came into your gift. Sirius was able to get out of the dark hallway with my help. From there, we went back to Lily and James' and they had their little reunion. Sirius started telling James and Lily all about you and James became a little depressed. He thought he should have visited you. That is when he turned up in your dreams, and that's all I can explain right now Harry ... now you must go, your friends need you..."_

"Harry mate! Get your bloody arse up!" Ron roared playfully, giving his friend a little slap on the forehead, "The train is about to stop, we need to hurry up and get changed."

Harry cracked one eye and gazed at his friend. "I'm already in my robes you ding-nut, now please stop yelling in my ear."


	5. Chapter4

Chapter4: Sorting and strange revelations.

The golden trio walked towards Hogwarts in admiration. They had missed the magic that was in the air, and couldn't wait to get inside the castle again. Other Hogwarts students crowded around and tried to meet up with their friends. Ron was complaining about not seeing Draco Malfoy on the train, and Hermione was rolling hers eyes with amusement.

"Ron will you stop," Harry said calmly, glaring at his red haired friend. "It's a good thing that Malfoy didn't bother us this year."

Hermione nodded as they entered the great hall. "Harry's right, Ron, we're here at Hogwarts and that's all that matters now. I don't care if Voldie shows up, even he couldn't take away my joy for returning back to Hogwarts."

Harry was the first one to sit down, and his head moved over to the staff table in search for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was surprised to see a woman who only looked a couple years older then himself sitting in the chair. She had long, black hair and the most striking blue eyes he had ever seen. Her face was pale, making her look almost dead. Despite that, Harry had to admit to himself that she did look good.

"Is that our new DADA teacher?" Ron asked Hermione, who was seated next to him.

"Yeah! I heard that she's only seventeen years old." Hermione answered excitedly.

"Wow, I never knew that a person would be allowed to teach that young" Harry said, his emerald eyes gleaming with amusement as he turned to his bushy haired friend. "Did you ever read about that in Hogwarts history?"

Hermione gave a excited yelp, and Ron groaned. "Now, Harry, why did you have to get her started."

"Because, Ron," Harry chuckled, "I find it very amusing. You are the one she's going to start explaining it to."

"I'm still sitting right here you know!" Hermione yelled loudly, startling a few first years that came in. "And Harry, since you're the one who didn't know, you are the one I'm going to lecture, and Ron," She said turning to the red head, "I lecture you more because you don't ask. Closed mouths don't get fed, Ronald, and at least Harry asked me about something he didn't know."

Ron turned an interesting shade of red and turned away, an expression of dismay of his face.

Hermione turned to Harry and was about to speak when the sorting hat started its song.

_Every year some new first years come_

_Scared and ruthless, and think Hogwarts_

_Should be fun!_

_They either join the Ravenclaw house_

_Very intelligent breeds, the smartest_

_witches and wizards Hogwarts see's_

_Or their stick with Hufflepuff,_

_Loyal and kind, they're the modest_

_People Hogwarts houses!_

_Then there's Slytherin, cunning and _

_smart. Some are bad, and some are tart._

_But forget what some people may say, they're_

_A big game of arts!_

_And last but not least, there's Gryffindor_

_The house of courage and bravery, they say._

_The house of the Griffin and the Children _

_who play!_

_Every year we gather 'round,_

_huddled and silent watching me_

_sing my song. _

_Here comes the time when I must_

_warn you all again. We all must come_

_Together soon, or Hogwarts, Mighty_

_Hogwarts will come tumbling down..._

Everyone sat silent, and nobody moved. Dumbledore stood up with a cheerful smile, ever present twinkle in his eyes at full force. "Well thank you very much! It's time for the sorting to began, but do take heed to the sorting hat's warning."

Then all at once, everyone began clapping. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron with a knowing look that just screamed, 'I told you!'.

McGonagall stepped up, hat in hand, and began to call out the first year names.

"Abbott, Henry!" A little boy with brown hair, and huge blue eyes walked up and sat onto the stool. "Gryffindor!" Hannah, who was at the Hufflepuff table, stood and hugged her brother with tears in her eyes. Harry turned to Ron and shrugged as they watched the crazy Hufflepuff reap her eyes out.

"Malfoy, Darren!" The hall got silent as a blond haired boy walked over to the stool. He had a smirk on his face similar to Malfoy's, and his gray eyes looked over the Gryffindor table before he sat down.

"I didn't know Malfoy had another brother." Harry whispered to Hermione, whose brows where together in concentration.

"Me either," She whispered back with a frown, "But you notice Malfoy's not at the Slytherin table, and we didn't see him on the train either."

'_Well, well, well, what do we have here,"_ The sorting hat spoke in the boys head, "_I never knew Draco Malfoy had a brother. Hmm, you seem different in a way. Your thirst to prove yourself is overwhelming, and your aura has the colors of all the houses in them. Slytherin or Gryffindor is the direction you're pointing at. But! Should you be in Slytherin with your brother in there? Maybe you two should be in a separate house, just so you can find your own personality. We don't want you doing one thing just because your brother is doing I, so I'll put you in...' _

"Gryffindor!" It shouted. The hall got silent for a third time that night, and no one moved, that is until Hermione and Harry got up clapping. And the rest of the Gryffindor's followed their lead, standing up and clapping to. Ron was still sitting dumb as he watched the blond haired boy sit down at his house table, his eyes flared up.

When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood and started his usual opening announcement. "Welcome to a New year at Hogwarts! It is a very new year and a war is brewing in our world. Voldemort," here, most present flinched, "Is on the loose, and is gathering his army, so I'm going to allow an army to be set up this year by student's. Some of you from the D.A know what I'm talking about. I'm going to keep it silent until the leader of your group," His eyes traveled to Harry's, who turned away from the stares he was getting. "Gets ready to call another meeting and accept more people. On a lighter note, we do have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," There were some loud groans from the staff and student's. "This one is really a bright student who went to Durmstrang, and is very intelligent. So give her a chance. Her name is Julia Roberts, or you call her Professor Roberts," There was polite applause, but it ended quickly. "And yes, before I forget, all ban's against Quiditch have been lifted." There was a thunderous applause at Gryffindor table, but Harry stayed silent, his eyes locked on the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher in wonderment. Was this the same Julia Roberts in his dreams? Even though they didn't look the same, Harry could still feel some connection between them.

The next day, there was still no sign of Malfoy, and Hermione kept saying something was fishy about Darren. Even though they hadn't talked to him yet, that smirk he always had plastered on his face looked so much like Malfoy's and it made her slightly nervous.

"Mr. Potter," Came a calm voice from behind the trio as they were about to enter the great hall. "May I have a word with you?" Professor Roberts asked sweetly, her eyes looking into his.

Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione to go on, but he missed the jealous look Ron shot him before walking into the hall after Hermione. "Yes?" Harry asked calmly, showing no emotions.

"Can we take this some place more private?" She asked, Harry nodded and she motioned for him to follow. They walked for about five minutes before they stopped at a large painting about the size of a door. The emerald eyed boy followed her into her room, which had dark and emerald green furniture and walls. There were paintings of a baby and a lady with emerald eyes. Harry guessed that they were of her and her mother. The thing was, the baby had emerald green eyes to. Harry took a seat on the closest couch to the door, and she took a seat across from him.

"Mr. Potter, I have heard some things about you from Minister Fudge," She said, her eyes piercing into his like needles. He rolled his eyes at her as she continued. "I don't believe anything he has to say because I know you, and I have known you for fifteen years now."

The raven hair boy gasped, his eyes widening. "So your… your the Julia Roberts from my dreams?"

"Yes I am," She answered, showing no emotions, "I was aware of one thing in the Epicenter of Dreams, and that was I didn't belong there as a dead soul. I belonged on earth, and here at Hogwarts fighting a war by your side."

"So how did you get of the E.O.D.(Epicenter of dreams)?" He asked confused.

Julia shook her head with a grin appearing her face. "It was pretty easy. All I had to do was go out of the veil. The veil is an entrance between life and death. If you had a little life in you, you can always walk away from the light. Sirius can come back, he still has some life left, but me, my only life is you. If you die I die, that's they way it goes. I'm using the bond to keep me alive."

"Why do you look so different?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I look different because I changed my look," She explained showing Harry the potions of the table. "I realized I looked so much like you that I didn't want to draw any suspicion."

"Well, this is a little hard to process," Harry responded slowly, "It feels like I'm in some parallel universe of something. My life was always difficult, but now it's just insane."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but tomorrow is a new day, and a new start. Why don't you just relax for a couple of days. Don't go to any of your classes, believe me, your going to need the energy." Julia said.

...End of chapter4.! Please review!... And a big thanks to my beta crazy-lil-nae-nae


	6. Chapter5

Chapter5: Boo!

Harry found himself walking back to Gryffindor tower that night deep in thought. His mind was still racing about the last thing Julia had said to him. '_You are going to need your energy'. _What did that mean? And why did she want him to take a couple of days off school when it just started? Shaking his head, he continued walking on his way to Gryffindor tower, expecting a great night of sleep, but he didn't know how wrong he was...

….. Dream world …..

_Harry found himself running through the forbidden forest, his legs just ready to give in. His breath was coming out in deep gasps, and his face was as pale as Draco Malfoy's. _

_He didn't know how long he was running, but he soon realized when he found himself at an old shack. All the windows were boarded up, and the door was wide open, leading into a dark place._

_Something made him walk through that door, and something pulled him deeper and deeper into the haunted place. His heart raced with anticipation, and his soul was clouded with worry and fear._

_He wanted to go deeper, and his heart told him to. But his soul keep pulling him back trying to prevent him from going any farther. Giving into his heart, he walked deeper and faster, his head throbbing, and his mind going blank. _

_Whatever he found in the haunted shack was going to be something important, it was going to prove something to him. Just what was it going to prove? He was going to have to keep walking and find out._

_Stopping at a stairway that led to a dark hallway, he began to climb the stairs numbly. His emerald eyes still, cast directly on the hallway looking for any movement or signs of life. He saw none, but that didn't stop him from glancing around nervously, his eyes wide and alert._

_That was when he heard it. _

_That was when he heard the soft creaking of the floor behind him. That's when he saw, out the corner of his eyes, a man walking into the door, the mans blue haunted eyes looking straight into his. The emerald-eyed boy could do nothing but stare at those haunted eyes, fear coursing through his every vein. _

_Since it was so dark, the raven-haired boy could see nothing but those haunting blue eyes. If he had wanted to scream he couldn't have. It seemed as if his vocal cords were on a break that moment, because they wouldn't work. _

_Turning to the dark hallway just a few steps away, he gave it a determined look and started to run up the steps, his feet making thundering noises on the creaking wood._

_Not even looking back, he raced through the hallway looking side-to-side hoping to find another door. He found none, and by the time he got to the end of the hallway, he knew he was trapped, and he felt as though his life was over. _

_Standing tightly against the wall, his emerald eyes watch the blue eyes make their way to him, a pale face starting to come into view._

_With a startled gasp, he looked at the face that came into view, and his lips parted and one silent word came out. "Sirius..."_

_The man changed into a dog and started to walk away from the shocked teen, but not before turning to look him in the eyes and a mischievous grin was spread on the dogs face as he said. "Boo." _

_Harry slumped against the wall praying that this dream would end. This was the scariest dream he had ever had in his life. All the dreams about Voldemort couldn't compare to this dream. He almost thought he was on some type of sick horror movie, and all he could do was slump against the wall praying for it to end._

_...End Of dream world..._

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry shot up in his bed yelling, his head throbbing with intense pain. Was it Voldemort causing those dreams, or was it Sirius? Why would Sirius want to cause Harry that much pain? It just didn't seem right.

Shaking his head, he thanked Julia silently for telling him to use silencing charms tonight. The only thing he had a problem with was she probably knew about the dream and didn't tell him.

Growling in anger, he found himself thinking about the prophecy and everything else that happened last year.

He had tried to block it all out, but this dream seemed to open up everything. He guessed it was because Sirius was in the dream, it was the way he looked when they were in the shrieking shack in his third year.

That was the same year he escaped from Azkaban, and that was the year he looked haunted.

Signing, he rolled over in his bed and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming very quickly. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming about his mom, dad, and Sirius.

"Harry! Wake up mate! You're going to be late for your first class, and that's potions!" The voice of his oh-so-loving best friend drug him out of sleep and rung in his ears.

Cracking one eye open, he slowly stood up and stretched, and suddenly felt energized. "I'm not going to class today, I have a meeting with Professor Roberts." He said lazily, another yawn escaping his mouth.

Ron's face turned red, and Harry could tell he was clearly Jealous, "Harry, how do you get out of classes? What's with you and Professor Roberts? Are you going to have an illegal teacher-student relationship or something?"

"No we're not," Harry responded, tired of his friends Jealous fits. "She's more like a mother, you know, the person who tells you you're to sick to come to classes and stuff." He explained.

"Whatever Harry," Ron growled softly. "Just don't expect me to ever try waking you up again. You're Harry Potter, and if you don't want to go to class you don't have to. How could I forget?"

Harry watched Ron stalk out with a defeated sign. Was he ever going to have his best friend back? Standing up, he walked over to the bathroom and hoped in the shower, letting the water run down his back and relax him.

The same thought's he was thinking earlier still ran through his head. What did that dream mean?

...End of chapter 5...

Sorry it's so short, but my next chap. is going to be called 'The Grim Returns', you can all draw conclusions on what that's going to be about ... Please Review!


	7. Chapter6

Chapter6: The Grim Returns!

"What door was it again?" Harry asked himself as he proceeded to walk the halls quickly. He had hoped that Julia didn't have class at this moment so she could answer a few questions of his. Stopping at her office door, he knocked twice and stood back, waiting while tapping his left foot.

Without expecting it, the door flew open, and an anxious looking Julia poked her head through the door and looked Harry up and down with a large grin, her white teeth shining. "Hey Harry!" She yelled excited, almost sounding like Tonks. "I have a surprise for you ... A very good one." She added, her eyes getting wider at her own words.

The Gryffindor nodded dumbly, confusion written all over his face. Julia looked Harry up and down again, before she grabbed his elbow and practically ripped it off trying to get him into her office/bed chamber.

"What's happening?" He asked, as he took a seat on the same couch he had sat on yesterday night.

"It's something I've been thinking about ever since I came back from the E.O.D," She started, licking her lips before she continued, "I came back from the Veil, so if we go to the department of mysteries, we can get Sirius out to."

The-boy-who-lived sat shocked at her words. He always knew that Sirius could come back, but he didn't know that he had to sneak back to the department of mysteries. "What Veil did you come out of?" He asked.

Julia smiled faintly at him, her eyes watery with tears. "I had to come out of the same Veil Sirius has to, and that veil is the only on in the U.K. The only other way to get a veil is to go to Romania, and they have about ten there. But... that's way to risky, we're just going to have to plan another mission."

Harry leaned back against the couch, his head throbbing. "Is there another way we can create a veil?"

"Yes," Julia answered with a thoughtful expression. "I have heard about creating one before. See, in the Epicenter of Dreams, every soul who's not ready to pass over yet is always trying to find away out. I remember hearing about some potion and charm you had to cast in order to open the portal to the Epicenter of Dreams."

"So we have to open a portal, and bring him back." Harry said to himself thoughtfully.

"Yep, that's the idea," Julia responded, a frown on her lips. "See, if we even tried to go to the department of Mysteries and bring Sirius back, then he could get caught and end up getting the kiss."

The Gryffindor nodded at her words, a frown starting to tug his own lips. " So the only thing to do right now is to find the spell and brew the potion in order to get the portal started."

"Well, this is sodding great," The professor said angrily. "We don't even know if Hogwarts has the spell or the potion ingredients in any of their books."

"How about I look for the spell and you look for the potions ingredients, and if you find the potion ingredients, start brewing. By the time I find the charm for this, the potion will already be done and we can open the portal as quickly as possible." The raven haired boy explained.

"Okay, Harry, I only hope this works." Was her response.

Later that day, Harry could be found in Hogwarts library searching furiously through a book. The book was called '_Gateway to Hell'_and for some reason the Gryffindor boy was pulled toward this book. He turned the pages hurriedly and didn't stop until he saw exactly what he was looking for. '_Mankica Lavfao, Portal to the Epicenter of Dreams' _And he started to read the book out loud.

_Page 123343: Mankica Lavfao._

_Everyone wanted to find a way out of the Epicenter of Dream, so they thought if they died and knew how to open the Epicenter of Dreams, then they could just open it and leave the world of the dead and silent. It wasn't that easy, though, no one knew how to make a portal between the worlds in order for them to cross over. No one knew until a man name Mankica Lavfao discovered it shortly before his death. When he crossed, they say he didn't end up in the Epicenter of Dreams, but in the Hallways of Silence. A man who's only objective was to take in evil souls and make them feel lost and hollow. If anybody wasn't evil and they ended up there, the walls will be illusions to them, and they could walk through them. Lavfao couldn't walk through any of the walls, and the reason was he was an evil monster who wanted to become immortal. It didn't turn out as he planned, and the spell he created to open the portal is either a myth of real. No one has ever tried to test it out, but the charm and the potion name is listed at the bottom of this page._

_(CHARM) MANKICA LAVFAO, OPEN IN APRISE, COMO SE DECA, INTO THE MORTAL HOLLO LANDS, INTO THE FATHER OF LIFOEN."_

_(POTION) DRAGON BLOOD, BOGART DUST, ROSE PEDDLES, BASILISK SCALES, DRAGON TOOTH, AND SNAKE SKIN."_

Harry stopped reading and closed the book, not before tearing that page out. Practically running, he didn't stop until he reached Professor Roberts door and knocked. When the door opened, Harry burst out laughing. Julia had some type of green net over her head, and a white mask over her face. The robe she wore was like silk, plastic in a way, and she had on tall boots that looked ragged and had red stains on them.

"Harry," Julia said happily, although it came out muffled. "Come on in, I found the potion ingredients and I assume you have the charm."

Harry nodded as he hesitantly stepped over the threshold, wondering if he should walk the rest of the way inside. Julia really didn't give him any time to decide before she grasped his arm and pulled him after her.

"So the potion is ready, all we have to do is say the spell, and a circle doorway should open, but in order for us not to burn to death opening it, we need to throw the potion directly in the portal to make it safe." She explained, as she pulled out a green bottle, Harry guessed it was the potion.

"So let me at the spell Harry, and after you see the gateway open throw the potion in."

Harry nodded and handed Julia the charm. He watched as Julia looked over the page and than at the charm. "Okay, Harry, here we go," Julia said before drawing out a wand and closing her eyes as she said the charm. "_LAVFAO, OPEN IN APRISE, COMO SE DECA, INTO THE MORTAL HOLLO LANDS, INTO THE FATHER OF LIFOEN."_

Unexpectedly, there was a big gush of wind, and Harry flew back into the wall, the potion dropping out of his hand and rolling towards the portal. The portal was a swirl of white, gray and light blue.

He was vaguely aware of Julia yelling for him to get the potion, and the only thing he could think about was pain.

There was so much pain, the air seemed to be knocked out of him. Thinking about Sirius once more, he slowly got up off the floor and crawled towards the potion that was rolling slowly towards the portal.

Trying to stand up, he only fell back down and gritted his teeth from the pain. His eyes starting to water from the strong wind blowing everywhere. Crawling just a little bit more, his hands touched the top of the bottle, he grasped it, looked up, and throw it into the portal.

There was a loud boom and Harry wasn't aware of who was screaming, the only thing he knew was pain. He passed out amidst the chaos.

There were bright lights when he woke up, and he hoped he wasn't dead. Shading his eyes with his hands, he heard a man's voice, shortly followed by a woman's voice.

They seemed to arguing about something. Blinking a couple of times he could make out a bed, the walls were all emerald green, and he knew he had to be in Julia's room.

Turning towards the voices, he gasped when he saw Julia standing and talking to an anxious looking person. And that person was, "Sirius?" Harry whispered in question, his emerald eyes wide with disbelief.

The man turned and smiled at Harry as his black eyes met emerald ones. There were no words spoken as they both ran and engulfed each other in hugs, tears of happiness coming down both of their cheeks.

They didn't notice the jealous expression on Julia face as she said with distaste, " So... The Grim returns." And walked out the room.

... End of chapter6, Please review! ...


	8. Chapter7

Chapter7: Julia, who is Julia?

They seemed to hug for hours, and Harry was the first one to pull back and glance up at his Godfather with a teary smile.

"I missed you so much," He rasped out, his breath coming out in deep gasps, "Oh, you just don't know how much I missed you."

He felt Sirius pat him on his head in a gesture of father-like affection, "It's okay Kiddo! I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I need to go find Julia!" The Gryffindor said excitedly, "We need to get sleeping arrangements and other stuff ready." He babbled on until Sirius put a hand over his mouth, and his words stopped. He stared wide-eyed up at his godfather.

"I'm not staying with her," The ex convict said her name with distaste, a sour expression on his face. "She's just like a mini Dumbledore, telling me I can't leave. Please, where are that girl's manners! I'm her elder, and I like to be treated like one." He said cockily.

Harry shook his head at his godfather in disbelief, "Julia's right, Sirius, you're not going to be prancing around the school in all your glory just yet," He watched Sirius pout and the younger Gryffindor's mouth split into a grin as he added, "How about we take out my fathers old invisibility cloak?" He suggested, and watched the mischievous expression appeared on his godfathers face.

They both nodded to each other, and exited the room.

It was later that day Harry, Sirius, and Julia were sitting on separate couches sipping their tea quietly. Julia was the first one to break the silence, "So, Sirius, why didn't you come back if you knew you could."

Harry held snapped up to look at Sirius, and he watched the older man grin nervously. "Well-uhh, I really didn't know I could leave until now."

"Yes you did," The crazy girl accused, "You have to have known, because when your not truly dead, you always feel a tug pulling you back from the light. You must have avoided that pull to spend a little extra time with Lily and James." She suggested.

Sirius glanced at Harry who had not said a word the whole time, but his face held a curious expression as he looked at his godfather. "Yeah, I did feel it. And yes I avoided it just to send some extra time with Lily and James."

"I Can understand that," Harry said, "If I had the chance to spend time with my mom and dad, I don't think I'd ever been able to leave."

Sirius nodded, a sign of relief was on his face. "That exactly how I felt, Harry. I felt as though I never wanted to leave."

"But you knew your godson was hurting, and you never took the time to even think about coming back, did you?" Julia asked angrily, "You knew that your Godson was in agony every night because of you, and what did you do? You didn't care, because otherwise you would have been back before now."

"Julia, stop it!" Harry yelled, standing up, "You're jealous, I can hear it in your voice!" He accused, his face red with anger.

Julia shook her head, jumping up onto her feet and pointing her wand at Sirius, who jumped up onto his feet and pointed his wand back at her, "Don't you move you ragged Mutt," Harry gasped at the hatred in her voice. He thought Julia was never supposed to do anything to hurt him because of the bond. "You fucked up Harry's emotions before, and I'll be damned if you do it again."

"Who's the one who is bloody toying with his emotions now," Sirius yelled, "What are you playing at? Your hurting Harry by hurting me you insane bint."

Julia laughed and fell to her knees. When she looked up, her eyes were blood shot red, "_Yooouuuu willlll dieeee," _She hissed in the snake language.

Sirius dropped his wand, his hand trembling. Understanding Parseltongue, Harry's eyes widened as he took out his wand. "_Stupefy_!" He shouted, and watched the red jet of light hit her in her chest, knocking her out.

"What the hell just happened?" His godfather turned to look at him, his eyes wide with fear.

The raven-haired boy shook his head numbly. "I… I don't know. Julia seemed to be possessed by Voldemort of something."

"No, I think she's just an evil witch." Sirius shot at him angrily. The emerald-eyed boy shook his head stubbornly; he didn't believe that Julia could do such a thing. He felt like he knew her his whole life, and now he really didn't know what to believe.

"How did you meet Julia, anyway?" Sirius asked quietly, and then shook his head as he just realized something. "Forget where you met her at, she's your professor, that's how you guys met. I just wonder who she is, really? Is she a deatheater, or just some cruel person like Umbridge?"

... Sorry so short ... Please review!


	9. Chapter8

Chapter8: Explanations and pranks.

"Sirius, tie Julia up, then I'll take the spell off." Harry ordered, his voice wavering as he held his wand tightly in his right hand. Sirius didn't show any signs of hearing Harry, but a few seconds later he seemed to come out of his trance and raised his wand as he shouted the spell.

Julia's hands and feet were wrapped up in rope and Harry made sure they were secure before he shouted the counter curse. " Finite Incantatem!" A jet of white light shot out of his wand and hit Julia, immediately waking her up.

"Harry?" She asked confused, her eyes turning emerald green, and the potions she once took to change her appearance was wearing off." What's going on? Untie me now!" She demanded at Sirius, turning to face him.

The emerald-eyed boy took a step towards her when Sirius held up a hand for Harry to stop, "Don't move towards her, Harry, she's some type of metamorphmagus. You see the way her eyes changed colors. She's probably a death eater in disguise."

"No, she's not," Harry admitted, his face emotionless. "She's supposed to be my guardian, we share a bond. She took a potion to disguise her looks because we look just alike, she didn't want to draw any suspicion."

"What the hell do you mean, Harry?" Sirius roared, his eyes flaring.

"He means, we're bonded, Black, so please, get it through your thick head." Julia jumped in, wiggling through the ropes, trying to get loose.

"Sirius, I said drop it," His godson demanded and then turned his head to look Julia in the eyes, "I really don't think you did it. I think that, maybe, you were possessed."

"No, No, No," Sirius chanted, looking at Harry as if he didn't know him, "She's an evil witch, I have a gut feeling."

"Listen, Harry, untie me please." Julia begged, "You know I would never harm you or anybody else you love on my own free will. I must have been possessed or something, just think about it Harry. When was the last time you had a dream about Voldemort, or had your scar burning for that matter? It was because I took a potion to make your visions and dreams come to me, and I also made the connection you have with him transfer to me. It's part of the bond, Harry, and you know it." She explained, making Harry eyes widen at her words.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry shouted, and watched as Julia became untied, a satisfied smirk on her face as she stood up.

"Well, Sirius, I think I owe you an apology." The emerald-eyed girl stuck out her hand.

Sirius glanced at it suspiciously, before grasping it with a grin. "I'm not saying this is some peace treaty or anything, but I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're not some deatheater. Plus, I still need to test out my latest pranks on someone."

"What pranks?" The young Gryffindor asked confused, staring up at his godfather in wonderment, "You mean to tell me you and my father were up in the Epicenter of Dreams planning pranks?"

"Well, yeah," Sirius started, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment. "Lily didn't approve of it, but it was fun testing it out on some of the people up there. Of course, they almost kicked me out and sent me back through the veil, but James and I settled down."

Harry and Julia Laughed, but Harry noticed her laughter was forced. "What's wrong, Julia?"

"Nothing," Said responded quickly, "It's this dumb ass bond. Voldemort is angry and is torturing everyone in site."

"Maybe you should lay down," Sirius suggested, with a mischievous smile that quickly vanished as soon as it came.

"Okay, but when I wake we're all going to have a nice chat about a couple of things. Those things involve where Sirius is going to sleep and how are we going to hide him under Albus' nose." Julia said seriously, before retreating to her bedroom.

Harry turned to his godfather and caught the mischievous expression that just appeared on his face. "What are you planning now?

"Oh! Nothing, just a little prank for Julia." He said quickly, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah right, Sirius, just let me in on it all right." The young Gryffindor said with a grin.

Sirius nodded and came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded with a grin before he took of and went to get his fathers old cloak.

Twenty minutes later, two invisible Gryffindor's found themselves walking into Julia bedchambers, a grin on their faces. Harry had lotion in his right hand, and Sirius had some tissue in his hands.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, "I'm going to go on the right side of her bed, you take the left, you know what our plan is."

Harry nodded and gulped. He stepped out of his invisibility cloak and walked next to a sleeping Julia. Her hands were sprawled across the bed, making Harry and Sirius' job a lot easier.

Scraping the white lotion out of his right hand, he scrapped it onto her left. Barely containing his laughter, he watched as an invisible Sirius ran the tissue over her right ear. At first, she made no reaction, and then her left hand rose and she swatted her right ear, the lotion that was on her hand splattered all over her face.

As soon as her eyes opened Sirius ran out the room, leaving Harry staring into two very angry eyes. "Sirius!" He yelled before the angry girl pounced.

Julia jumped onto him, her eyes red from the lack of sleep. "HARRY POTTER!" She roared, "I'm trying to get some sleep, now you and that mutt are going to pay."

Raising her hand she wandlessly turned Harry into a small Griffin, and two seconds later, a small black poodle came in the door way, barking lightly at them both.

End of short chapter, so sorry... I am working on something new right now, so that's why is took me so long to update. This chapter is kinda off. It goes from the mood of anger and betrayal, to the excited mood, where Sirius and Harry decided to play pranks, instead of talking about more important stuff. The next chapter will explain everything that confused you all out through the stories. Like, why didn't Lily and James mention Julia to Sirius? Why were Julia and Sirius arguing at the end of chapter six? Why does Julia look so much like Harry, and most of all, how can Julia do wandless magic.

Here's a short teaser of Chapter 9.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have finally mustered the courage to write to you. I'm still scared of your reaction to this letter, and you are probably confused, and are wondering who wrote you this letter. Well, my name is Alexandra Feore; I'm a great fan of yours. No, not the stalker type of fan, but a fan who is exactly like you, in many different ways._

_My father's name is George Feore, the owner of a shop called Possessive Power, in Knockturn Alley. He has a secret, only he and I know, and now you are going to know. You must be shaking right now (Chuckle) wondering why would a stranger out of the blue, would want to tell you her dads secret._

_It's really simple, Harry, It just so happens to be that my dad is Lord Voldemort's son, and I'm his granddaughter..._


	10. Chapter9

Chapter: Doesn't the truth hurt.

The next day, Harry found himself normal again. Julia had really been pissed and decided to leave the spell on for the rest of the night. Sirius had been pouting all day, complaining about why he had to be the poodle.

"Julia, How did you do wandless magic?" Harry asked, as he rose from her couch.

Sirius, who had been sitting on the couch across from him, looked up in interest at Harry's question.

"Well," Julia started, "It's a thing, ya know, an instinct, or something. When you're really angry, you tend to do things, the impossible. We witches and wizard have power, but we're not using it properly. When you're angry or have some type of emotional crises, your magic tends to reach out and perform wandless magic it's self. If you think about it, the way I do, than you're be able to do wandless magic."

"You should write a book," Sirius commented. "I never really thought about it that way, or even tried for that matter."

Harry grinned at his godfather. "Sirius, you never think. That's exactly why we got caught last night."

Sirius growled, "You know, you're right, Harry," He said sarcastically. "That's exactly why I have to practice my pranks on someone else."

Harry watched his godfather storm out the room with confused eyes, "You shouldn't have done that, Harry," Julia said with a Malfoy smirk, "And who, do you think, is he going to practice it on."

The emerald-eyed boy's eyes widened and he jumped up off the couch and bolted towards the bedroom door where he knew his godfather was hiding.

Julia watched Harry run out of the room with satisfied eyes. Turning to the square table in the middle of the room, she picked up a white envelope. It had Harry's name written on it in red letters. Running a hand through her hair, she decided on whether to open it or not. Biting her lip, she opened the envelope with a caution, and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have finally had the courage to write to you. I'm still scared of your reaction to this letter, and you're probably confused, and are wondering who wrote you this letter. Well, My name is Alexandra Feore, I'm a great fan of yours. No, not the stalker type of fan, but a fan who is exactly like you in many different ways._

_My father's name is George Feore, the owner of a shop called Possessive Power in Knockturn Ally. He has a secret, only he and I know, and now you're going to know. You must be shaking right now (Chuckle) wondering why would a stranger, out of the blue, want to tell you her dad's secret._

_It's really simple, Harry, it just so happens to be that my dad is Lord Voldemort's Son, and I'm his granddaughter..._

_Shocking, yes I know, but you needed to know. My father told me that he has been hearing some strange stuff around Knockturn alley. One of the things he heard was that Voldemort has recruited a person who is known as the secret weapon. This person is already at Hogwarts._

_You're probably wondering why I would write to you. You're probably thinking because I'm Voldemorts grandchild I am on his side, and why would I tell you this information. It's pretty simple, really, I want him to die. I want him to suffer the same horrible death my mother did. See, he killed my mother when I was thirteen, and now I'm sixteen. I'm trying to plan revenge against him. I'm trying to lend you any available information that may help in defeating Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_All I can really tell you is watch your back. The secret weapon is at Hogwarts, and is probably close to you. If you decide to trust me, I want to set up a meeting between us. So please, write back Harry Potter, for your own sake..._

_Hopefully, your friend_

_Alexandra Feore._

Julia crunched up the envelope in anger. How dare this girl try to befriend her Harry when she was Voldemorts granddaughter? Balling up the letter, she watched in engulf in flames, her eyes flaring as the paper burned. Giving an evil laugh, she tossed the ashes into the air, and watched them vanish, a smirk plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Harry looked around Julia's bedchambers in confusion. He could have sworn his godfather ran in here.

"Sirius," He called out. "Julia has classes in an hour, don't you wanna prank her again." He suggested.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge black dog jumped from the corner of the room. "Ha," Sirius said, as he transformed back into himself. "I almost had you scared."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry dismissed lazily, suddenly feeling tired. He ran his a hand through his hair trying not to pass out on the spot.

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked his concern Godfather. He wanted to nod his head in a gesture that he was okay, but the room started to spin, and then he saw black.

..._ Dream sequence ..._

_Opening his eyes, Harry noticed it was extremely hot and he was sprawled out on his back on the Quiditch field. Getting up slowly, he looked around the empty field in wonder, why was he here?_

"_I used to love playing here." Harry jumped up, startled by the sudden voice. Turning to the voice he recognized, he hugged the person tightly_

"_Dad," He said softly, his voice slightly muffled by his dad cloths, "It's been along time, where is mom?"_

_James Potter pulled away with a chuckle. "In the E.O.D, it's just like the wizarding world, just we are dead. If you were to die, you'd probably think you were still alive. The way our world is built is just like yours, it's just full of dead people. Anyways, your mother has been off the rocker lately, I didn't tell her I was coming."_

"_Oh," Harry said sadly, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to meet his mother. "Is she depressed because Julia, left?"_

_The older Gryffindor, eyes widen to saucers, "You mean you know about Julia?" He asked angrily._

_The raven hair boy fidgeted nervously, "Yeah, uhh, she's kinda alive, and is teaching at Hogwarts."_

"_I can't believe her," James yelled, and started pacing back and forth. "That, That, bit-chick needs to be thrown in Azkaban."_

"_Dad!" Harry yelled, trying to get the angry mans attention. "What's wrong? I thought Julia was some kind of angle sent here to help me. We share a bond dad, and you and mom raised her."_

_The pacing man stopped, and stared at his son with an unreadable expression. "Oh, we didn't raise her. Two months ago, Julia, came to us, telling us that you were in danger. She asked us to help her, and we did. We gave her this potion that would help her get thorough the veil, even though she was dead. She told us that she was only going on a five-day rescue mission, and not to worry. Well, she never came back. Later on, Lily and I got in trouble because we distributed a potion to her, helping her get out. Lily was brutally beaten, and I was almost thrown in the hallways of silence."_

_By the time James was done, he was shaking from head to toe in anger. Harry stepped up to his father, his eyes blazing. "You mean to tell me Julia is an evil bitch who caused the beating of my dead mother, who was supposed to live the rest of her life in happiness."_

"_Yes, son, I don't what she's been telling you, or what her game is, but she's evil." _

_...End OF DREAM..._

"Harry!" Harry got up, his eyes still blazing as his eyes met Julia's, "You're awake!" She screamed in happiness. Swallowing, Harry slowly got up, and turned to his godfather, with a sad smile.

"I'm okay, but not for long," He said, standing up and stretching. "Julia we need to chat."

Julia shuffled towards in nervously. "A-About what Harry?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, holding some of the anger he felt.

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes, and was shocked to see how much hate they held. "Kiddo, why don't you just calm down and explain."

"Well," He drawled, sound like Draco Malfoy. "Julia here hasn't been completely honestly. I mean, for one, your name might be Julia, but my parents didn't raise you. In fact, you did nothing but cause pain to my parents. Second, you told me we were bonded, and that's how you managed to come through the veil, through our bond. And the truth was, my mom and dad helped out with that, and you betrayed them."

"I knew it," Sirius jumped out of his seat and was about to raise his wand when Julia suddenly had a sword to his throat. Harry gasped looking at the sword that resembled Godrick Gryffindor's, but had Salazar Slytherin carved on the hilt, "You were the one Lily and James were talking about! I should have killed you then when we were arguing about it."

Harry suddenly remembered something as he saw Julia's eyes flash red. "When-when, you told me that the bonds stopped the dreams, I bet it was you staging the dreams to make them look like real dreams. Which means, that you are Voldemort. I have been having visions, but you made them look like dreams." He whispered.

Julia smirked and held the sword even tighter against Sirius' throat. "Glad you pieced together all the pieces, Harry," She mused, "If only I would have been smart of enough to try this in your first year."

"H-How did you get through the wards?" Sirius asked, fidgeting when the Julia pressed the sword even tighter to him.

"Albus let me through the wards, he invited me here. And by doing that, he let me through the wards. A good friend of mine was kind enough to lend me her body. " She explained.

"So what do you plan to do now," Harry asked, playing stupid. "Kill us, you do know that you have classes in twenty minutes."

Voldemort, also known as Julia, laughed. "Yeah, but don't forget I can kill you in an instant. I want you to suffer, but I really don't have any time to do anything that dirty. I guess I'll stick with slashing your godfather throat, letting you watch the blood pour down his body, and then I'll kill you with a stab through you golden heart."

The emerald-eyed boy gulped but held his head high. "H-H-How about, you l-let S-Sirius go, and take m-me."

Voldemort laughed. "Ha! Why take only you, when I can have you both."

Sirius, who was watching the whole exchange, widened his eyes at his godson words." No Harry, let me die. You go run, and fight. Please don't give up yet."

Harry thought for a second, tapping his foot on the stone floor. He knew that Voldemort wouldn't let Sirius go unless it was for his cause. "Well, wouldn't it please you more to have Dumbledore know exactly how his precious Golden boy died?" He said with a smirk, watching the curiosity in Voldemorts eyes. "I mean, you can have Sirius go to Dumbledore saying I need help. You can kill me before they come to the rescue, and let them know that they could of saved me if they had just came in time."

"I like the way you think, Potter, but no, that's not what I'm aiming to do. I'll just kill your little mutt right now and leave you to know that you could of saved him." Voldemort said with a smirk of his own.

Harry stood horrified as he watched Tom bring the sword up and start to swing in down. Before he even realized what he was planning to do. He had already jumped up in front of the blade, slicing the middle of his stomach. Blood spilled everywhere, and Harry found himself walking towards bright light.

Cliffhanger, yeah I hate those too. Anyways, is Harry going to pull through? It's not very shocking Julia's evil, but the next chapter will probably be the end of this story. I want to make a sequel about the rest of Harry's school year after this experience. It's going to be an adventure/Romance story. I didn't want to end this so quickly, but I felt like this story was really not going anywhere. So, I had to end this story quick, and start on a new one that I promise will be a hundred percent better. My other story is probably going to be about solving certain mysteries, like where is Malfoy? Is Harry going to talk to Alexandra? And how is he going to hide Sirius, when Dumbledore comes.


End file.
